Todo comienza de nuevo
by aCYeRi
Summary: Continuación de Nuestro Primer aniversario, han pasado más de 4 años desde que Darien dejó a Serena en esa habitación de hospital y las cosas comienzan a verse bien de nuevo, ellos han regresado dispuestos a luchar por su amor y curar sus heridas, pero no lo tendrán fácil las cosas han cambiado en todo ese tiempo y si realmente quieren seguir juntos deberán luchar


\- Serena por favor, apúrate que se nos hace tarde – Hotaru estaba algo desesperada por llegar a la gala y vamos entiendo que sea mi asistente para esta gala, pero al parecer ese rol lo tomó también ya en mi vida personal y eso sí que no me agrada tanto como debiera– si no salimos ahora, no esperes que te defienda con tus padres – estaba terminando de darme los últimos toques antes de salir camino a la gala de esa noche.

\- Ya voy Hotaru – mientras me ponía los aretes que era ya lo único que me faltaba de poner – además, no sé porque tengo que ir, nunca me ha gustado asistir a ese tipo de eventos.

Han pasado 4 años, 5 meses, 10 días, desde que _él_ se marchó de nuestra casa debo haberlo superado ya, sin embargo aún despierto algunas noches alterada al recordar todo lo que vivimos ese día tan triste en nuestras vidas, _mi_ bebé que no pudo llegar a nacer es un tremendo dolor en el alma. A pesar de todo el dolor que sufrí tuve que seguir adelante con mi vida, trato de ser un apoyo para todos mis amigos y aunque me duela verlo las pocas ocasiones en la que se llega a presentar esa situación, también procuro estar a su lado, ya que él es más reservado en sus sentimientos.

\- Espero que esta gala benéfica sea lo suficientemente buena para mi familia – volteo de reojo a ver a mi acompañante – no pensé que ser su prometida me traería tantos problemas.

\- Y yo no sé cómo aún no anuncian su ruptura – mientras se arregla el cabello – ¿no crees que es una desfachatez por parte de _él_ asistir a esos eventos siempre con una nueva chica colgada de su brazo?, nunca pensé que fuera tan cabrón como para hacer eso, no sé cómo lo soportas Mi Ángel – y es que a pesar de haber dejado la casa nunca terminamos nuestro compromiso, ante todos seguimos siendo una pareja de enamorados, es un poco molesto que luego asista con chicas colgadas del brazo pero en ningún momento me "falta el respeto" además de que nos hablamos lo indispensable no tiene caso que haga una escena de celos por algo que es inevitable, él siendo el cabrón que es.

\- Lo soporto por todo el dolor que le haría pasar a nuestro padres, no es justo para ellos – los nudillos de mis manos están blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre el volante – además, yo no fui la que se largó por lo tanto no debo ser yo quien lo termine.

\- Lo bueno de todo esto es que esta vez Seiya te acompañará – mientras voltea a mirarme a la espera de mi reacción – ya ha de estar esperando.

\- Hotaru… – mientras suspiro – debo estar loca, pero te lo agradezco mucho eres una gran amiga.

\- Desde que estás con Seiya tus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo – mientras me da ligeros golpes en el dorso de la mano – no es justo que no seas feliz y si Seiya te hace feliz creo que todos lo demás lo seremos.

Desde hace unos meses atrás comencé a salir con un amigo de la universidad, estuvo ahí después de todo lo que sucedió, sé que no está bien pero es el mi puerto seguro, cuando estoy con él me siento tan tranquila, a salvo de todo lo que pasa afuera y adentro de mí.

Al estacionarme en la entrada del hotel donde se realizaría la gala, inmediatamente un joven del valet recibió las llaves de mi automóvil y sin transcurrir ni un segundo más ya tenía encima una horda de periodistas que se encontraban cubriendo el evento.

\- Señorita, ¿dónde se encuentra el joven Darien?

\- ¿Por qué no ha llegado con usted?

\- ¿Acaso están peleados?

\- Buenas noches, me alegra que estén aquí, mi prometido ha de estar estudiando lo más seguro no tarda en llegar, así que he decidido adelantarme ya saben alguien de los dos tiene que ser responsable – logrando con ese último comentario que todos rieran, sé que debería estar acostumbrada a las preguntas con respecto a Darien, pero me dolía y me molestaba que me preguntaran por él dado que yo ya no estaba más en su vida y no es porque yo quisiera – no estamos peleados pero la universidad controla nuestras vidas por ahora así que…

\- Amor – mientras Darien se acercaba para besarme en los labios, de último momento desvié un poco la cara logrando que me besara en comisura de los labios, decir que no me sorprendí con su actitud sería una mentira, aunque a estas alturas no me sorprendería si un día de estos terminaba anunciando el fin de nuestro compromiso – oh, disculpen la tardanza pero me encontraba cumpliendo con otros compromisos – mientras sonreía y rodeaba mi cintura – espero que mi novia me perdone por no haber llegado con ella – mientras fingía extraordinariamente un puchero creando suspiros en las mujeres presentes, logré con todas mis ganas evitar el rodar los ojos ante esta situación y es que siempre era así.

\- Si nos disculpan, se nos hace tarde y lo mejor será entrar estoy segura que esta noche será esplendida y los niños estarán agradecidos enormemente con el apoyo que consigamos para ayudarlos y mejorar su vida – mientras me soltaba sutilmente de mi "novio" y marchaba adentro del recinto, con un dolor en el pecho por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y seguir completamente enamorada de él.

Una vez dentro del lugar, me dirigí a una sala apartada de todos para poder recomponerme, este tipo de situaciones siempre me ponía tensa y con los nervios a flor de piel, a los pocos minutos entró Hotaru acompañada de un hombre alto, joven, atractivo, de cabellos oscuros y largos atrapados en una coleta, así como una mirada de un azul profundo, era Seiya; mi amigo, estábamos en la etapa de intentar ser algo más pero aún no teníamos nada en concreto.

\- Bombón ¿te encuentras bien? – mientras se agachaba frente a mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas – por favor, no estés triste – mientras limpia una lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla – siento no poder ayudarte pero…

\- Por favor, abrázame – mientras quitaba mis dedos de sus labios y me lanza a sus brazos buscando refugio – te quiero mucho Seiya, por favor perdóname cariño, yo no sabía que _él_ intentaría besarme y…

\- Ya Bombón, sé que no fue tu culpa – mientras rozaba nuestros labios – sabes que no tengo nada que perdonar, te amo Serena y mientras me quieras a tu lado estaré para ti siempre de la forma que lo necesites. Ahora vamos estoy seguro que quieres ver los resultados de este evento y así poder ayudar a esos pobres niños – mientras me daba un último beso y me limpiaba las mejillas tiernamente, como lo quería, si tan solo pudiera amarlo sería mucho mejor.

\- Sere – voltee a ver a Hotaru mientras ella jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos – Darien está esperando afuera, al parecer hoy no trajo a nadie de compañía y como tú sabes, pues… ¡Ay! No sé cómo decir esto – mientras comenzaba a sudar – elesperaquepasesconeltodalanoche.

\- Habla más despacio Hotaru que no te comprendí – mientras enlazaba mis dedos con los de Seiya.

\- Él espera que pases con él toda la noche – mientras Hotaru miraba al piso yo me quedé sorprendida, era la primera vez que él hacía eso desde que dejó la casa, hoy definitivamente era una noche en la que Darien estaba actuando demasiado extraño, sinceramente no lo entendía y aunque quisiera hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, ya me había dado por vencida en cuando a intentarlo – dice que tiene que hablar contigo y que si no quieres hablar ahorita, después del evento el irá a verte – mientras Hotaru suspiraba tristemente, me puse a pensar que sería de lo que deseaba hablar, no es que no habláramos en absoluto ya que cuando había reuniones o eventos nos tratábamos como conocidos y nuestra plática era lo suficientemente superficial como para no tocar el punto por el cual ahora no estábamos juntos

\- ¿Podrías estar con él? – mientras abrazaba a Seiya – sé que debería terminar todo cuanto antes pero lo mejor será que hablemos en privado después de que todo esto termine, ¿podrías ser su pareja esta noche por favor?

\- Claro, solo – mientras me abraza antes de salir – por favor Sere sigue a tu corazón, antes de cualquier cosa analiza bien las cosas y busca tú felicidad por favor, te quiero mucho hermana.

La cara de Darien al verme del brazo de Seiya fue de enojo total, sinceramente no lo comprendía, él sabía que era la primera vez después de nuestra separación en todos estos años que asistía con alguien y él a su vez era la primera vez que asistía solo, creo que por primera vez pudo entender mis sentimientos al verlo del brazo de esas chicas. Estaba muerto de celos lo podía ver en su mirada, creo nunca pensó que podría enamorarme de otra persona, no sabía que tan acertado en ese pensamiento estaba, no lo había dejado de amar, es más incluso lo amaba más que antes. Yo era suya y solamente suya. Durante toda la velada sentí los ojos de Darien clavados en mí, era imposible no sentirlo, muchas veces vi que Hotaru hacía todo para mantenerlo lejos de mí lo cual se lo agradecía, sabía que debería estar con él pero en estos momentos me sentía un poco indispuesta a pretender que seguíamos tan enamorados como siempre, mi familia se estaba comenzando a extrañar que no estuviéramos juntos y fue en ese momento que decidí que debía pasar tiempo con él. Sin más me disculpe con Seiya y lamenté dejarlo solo después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Pasé el resto de la velada al lado de Darien y debo decir que fue muy dulce su actitud hacia mí, era mucho mejor a la que tenía cuando estábamos juntos, nunca dejó de estar al pendiente de mí y sin pensarlo me vi viviendo feliz una situación que no se repetía desde el día en que operaron a Hotaru.

Después de la exitosa velada Darien y yo fuimos retenidos por la prensa para hablar acerca de nuestra relación, mientras yo me mostraba cerrada a hablar del tema, traté de centrarme más en anunciar con alegría el éxito y el número de niños que serían beneficiados gracias a lo recaudado en la gala benéfica, Darien por el contrario se empeñó en mostrarse sumamente cariñoso conmigo todo el tiempo ya que al alejarse la prensa él sabía que yo me refugiaría nuevamente en un duro caparazón que el mismo había creado el día de su partida. Sin muchas opciones y con gran renuencia, la princesa del imperio Tsukino – yo – tuvo que marcharse con quien a los ojos de todo el mundo era su prometido y más fiel devoto.

Con el pasar de los minutos me percaté que no se dirigía a mi domicilio, debí de comenzar a removerme inquieta ya que me sobresalté cuando sentí su mano en mi pierna, gesto que hacía cuando trataba de tranquilizarme, intenté no mostrar expresión alguna por su acción y mucho menos comenzar a hacerme ilusiones de que lo nuestro podría ser como antes pero sin pensarlo sus próximas palabras terminaron de romper mis murallas.

\- Tranquila Princesa – mientras me acariciaba dulcemente – vamos al departamento para hablar tranquilamente, creo que es lo mejor ¿no lo crees?, en la casa lo más seguro es que todos estarían al pendiente y quiero arreglar esto solo contigo – lo comprendía totalmente, sabía que en la que fuere nuestra casa estarían todos mis amigos al pendiente de que es lo que sucedía y no podría soportar el que se enteraran de que nuestro compromiso ya estaba más que anulado, sabía que ellos sospechaban que teníamos problemas de pareja pero eran solo eso sospechas, la única que sabía todo era Hotaru así que por lo tanto solo pude brindarle una sonrisa para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con lo que me decía.

\- No me digas Princesa por favor – le dije mientras retiraba su mano de mi pierna, sinceramente no quería que notara los pequeños estremecimientos que me producía su roce – lo mejor es arreglar este asunto lo más pronto posible.

Pasados unos minutos más llegamos a una zona de edificios residenciales en las afueras de la ciudad, Darien se adentró en el estacionamiento de uno de los edificios y se bajó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta, acepté su ayuda y sin más demora nos dirigimos al elevador, el cual se cerró después de que introdujera la clave. Al llegar a nuestro destino, las puertas se abrieron mostrándome una decoración impecable, muy similar a la que había en la casa, Darien me dio el paso y me adentré hasta la sala, mientras sentía a Darien detrás de mí, vi cómo se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba en el respaldo de alguno de los muebles.

\- ¿Deseas tomar algo?, ¿agua?, ¿refresco? – me ofreció mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- Agua estaría bien por favor – le contesté mientras tomaba asiento – lamento no haber estado a tu lado, pero cómo pudiste notar ya tenía acompañante, pensé que irías con alguien como siempre haces, si me hubieras avisado con tiempo con gusto hubiera aceptado tu propuesta.

\- Creo que el joven Evans se habría disgustado – me respondió mientras me entregaba la bebida – además no tengo tu nuevo número de celular y en casa siempre me decían que no estabas en ese momento.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar Darien?, creo que a eso hemos venido y me gustaría marcharme ya que tengo otro compromiso y no me gustaría llegar tarde – lo apresuré mientras dejaba el vaso sobre el porta vasos que estaba en la mesa de centro.

\- Quiero regresar a nuestra casa – fue su respuesta, mientras lo dijo clavó su mirada en la mía – creo que es tiempo que continuemos con lo nuestro Princesa, pensé que en todo este tiempo podría superar lo de nuestro… lo que vivimos el día que operaron a Hotaru, pero no puedo sin ti – pude notar como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos del esfuerzo que hacía por retener las lágrimas, me sorprendió con todo esto; sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, aquí estaba frente al hombre que amaría toda mi vida, mientras él se hincaba y apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo – te amo Princesa, te amo Sere, pensé que alejándome de ti superaría todo, pero el dolor al perder a esa linda persona que estaba en tu vientre a la que amé tanto como te amo a ti desde el momento en el que me dijiste de su existencia, fue un golpe muy duro cuando ya no estuvo con nosotros, mi alma se rompió – dijo mientras me acariciaba dulcemente el vientre, no pude dejar de notar los pequeños sollozos que salían de su boca y las lágrimas que corrían por su bello rostro – parte de mí se fue cuando ya no estuvo a nuestro lado, perdóname por favor, _Usako, Watashi-ha aishiteru…_

Escuchar esas palabras de sus labios fue indescriptible, ahí estaba el hombre que amaba pronunciando en nuestro idioma materno su amor hacia mí; decir que no sentí nada sería una blasfemia, aquí estaba yo con mi alma al desnudo amando más de lo que ya lo hago a ese hombre que con solo existir hace mi vida feliz, sé que teníamos que hablar más profundamente acerca de nosotros y conseguir ayuda para poder superar nuestra pérdida, pero eso lo hablaríamos después, ahora lo que más deseaba era consolarlo y hacer que su hermosa sonrisa reluciera como siempre.

\- _Mamo-chan, Watashi-ha aisuru mo,_ no tengo nada que perdonarte – le respondí mientras alzaba su rostro para que viera la sonrisa que le brindaba – entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también perdí todo ese día – mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro – a mi bebé y a ti…

\- Te amo Serena – dijo antes de besarme suavemente – te amo tanto, no sabes cómo me dolió dejarte en el hospital y sobre todo después de lo que te dije, cada palabra que salió de mi boca en contra tuya nunca la sentí, no me justifico, sé que estuvo mal y que no debí sentirme frustrado; tu vida estuvo en peligro también y yo no supe cómo controlar el cúmulo de sentimientos dentro de mí, después de salir inmediatamente quise regresar a tu lado pero no pude, ya que me sentí indigno de ti después de todo, de cómo había actuado, desde el momento en que me fui de tu lado no he sido feliz, por favor no me rechaces, te necesito siempre y a todas horas en mi vida, necesito sentirte toda, sentirte mía, ¿porque eres mía verdad? – mientras besaba mi garganta y descendía lentamente.

\- Darien, por favor – lo aleje levemente de mí, me costó lo imposible y un dolor intenso en mi pecho me atravesó al realizar esa acción – no puedo, estoy en una relación con …

\- No lo digas, por favor no digas su nombre, solo de pensar en que pronuncies su nombre me molesta como no te imaginas, Princesa, solo déjame demostrarte cuando te amo, déjame hacerte el amor, te necesito – mientras besa cada parte de mi rostro – en todo este tiempo no he dejado de soñar en tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos, en enterrarme en tu cálido, húmedo y estrecho interior mientras gimes mi nombre una y otra vez.

Sabía que lo correcto sería separarme de él, pero no pude, era imposible separarme del hombre que amo con todas mis fuerzas, sería como negarme a respirar y sinceramente eso era lo que hacía desde que él se había alejado de mi vida, dejar de respirar y vivir mi vida, estoy consciente de que me arriesgo a quedarme sola de nuevo si lo nuestro no funciona en esta ocasión, pero estaba más segura que nunca de que esta vez todo saldría bien.

No sé en qué momento fuimos a su recámara y nos desnudamos, solo era consciente de que frente a mi tenia al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, ahí estaba él con su respiración agitada igual que la mía con su piel un poco bronceada y esos músculos que te invitaban a tocarlos, él no era muy musculoso, pero su abdomen estaba marcado y tenía esa V aún más marcada que antes, que de solo verla me picaban las manos para rozarla – No te inhibas Princesa, tócame te pertenezco, nos pertenecemos – tomó mi mano y la puso en su abdomen, al instante de que mis yemas rozaron su piel esta se estremeció y a los dos nos recorrió una corriente eléctrica, mi respiración se hizo más pesada al sentir sus labios recorrer mi cuello y sus manos en mi espalda, sus besos así como sus caricias eran suaves, lentas y con ese toque me sentí embriagada completamente. No podía seguir luchando contra lo que era y sin más me entregué a él.

Vi como alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, mientras que su brazo se enredaba alrededor de mi cintura, sentir su piel contra la mía después de tanto tiempo solo hizo que me despertara todas las terminaciones nerviosas que creía dormidas y si eso no era suficiente el sentir su dura, gruesa y larga polla en mi vientre hizo que me humedeciera aún más de lo que ya estaba – esta vez lo haré suave Princesa, pero después lo haré rudo, clavaré mi polla en tu húmedo y estrecho coño sin piedad mientras me ruegas una y otra vez que no me detenga, voy a tenerte retorciéndote bajo mi cuerpo – sabía que eso era una promesa y yo solo esperaba que lo hiciera de una vez, aunque también deseaba el hacerlo suave.

Sentí sus labios recorrer lentamente mi garganta bajando hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados rozando levemente mis senos, sin más comenzó a acariciar uno de ellos bordeándolo y mi pezón se comenzó a endurecer – es maravilloso cómo reacciona tu cuerpo a mis caricias, Princesa – dijo antes de introducir el otro pezón a su boca, sentir nuevamente su boca sobre mí me dejó débil por un momento, el cual tuve que sostenerme de sus hombros. Él siguió apresando mi seno y alternándolos para recibir sus atenciones, los lamía, mordisqueaba, succionada y soplaba para nuevamente comenzar otra vez. Lentamente fue recostándome en la cama y a descender sus besos por mi cuerpo, besó mi ombligo donde introdujo su lengua brevemente, acarició y besó mis caderas, bajó y tomó mis pies comenzando un camino de besos mientras subía levemente, sus manos acariciaron el interior de mis muslos evitando a toda costa mi intimidad, sus besos fueron subiendo, besó el interior de mi muslo y cuando llegó a mi intimidad se colocó mis muslos a los hombros y clavó su mirada en la mía.

\- Te amo Princesa, no sabes cuánto te extrañé y ahora te lo voy a demostrar – sin más se hundió en mi intimidad haciendo que yo lanzara un gemido largo y alto, vi como con su lengua exploraba mis labios exteriores, mi intimidad estaba húmeda y esperando por él, separó mis labios e inspiró mi aroma – no sabes cómo deseo azotar tu lindo coño Princesa, solo espero poderte amar como te mereces antes de poder azotar también ese precioso trasero que tienes – tomó entre sus dientes mi clítoris, que ansiaba su toque, sin más comenzó a succionar y mordisquearlo creándome un nudo en el bajo vientre, tomé sus cabellos y lo acerqué más a mí, me encantaba lo que hacía – me encanta tu sabor bebe, así como cuando gimes mi nombre pero me encanta más saber que estás así de húmeda por mí – sin más metió 2 dedos en mi interior y con eso logró que acabara explotando en su cara.

Aun estremeciéndome se incorporó para besarme y seguir acariciándome, yo solo pude abrazarlo y apretarlo fuertemente a mí – abre tus piernas nena es hora de que esté dentro de ti para siempre – abrí mis piernas todo lo que pude y él se colocó inmediatamente entre ellas, poco a poco fue acercando su miembro hasta mi entrada, mientras tanto me acariciaba dulcemente el coño haciendo que me mojara nuevamente para él, tomó mi mano y la llevó a su polla y comenzó a dirigir el ritmo de las caricias que deseaba, fue introduciéndose lentamente en mí, tomó mi mano que le acariciaba su miembro y me besó la palma antes de empujar lo que restaba de su polla en mi – Al fin estoy en casa, nunca más me separaré de ti Princesa, nunca más – comenzó a embestirme suavemente, su miembro era grande y grueso y agradecí que me diera tiempo para adaptarme a él, con cada embestida que daba me decía palabras dulces y tiernas, mis lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y él las quitaba a besos – me encanta lo estrecho y caliente de tu coño, no quiero salir nunca de aquí, _aishiteru_ – sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir como incluso crecía más en mi interior hizo que me pusiera aún más caliente, mi cuerpo estaba sudado, mis pezones rozaban con su pecho y creaban una fricción placentera, mis labios estaban entreabiertos y de ellos salían jadeos, gemidos y su nombre una y otra vez, mis manos apretaban con cada embestida de él sus glúteos y mi coño a cada momento estaba más caliente y húmedo por sus estocadas.

\- Te amo Darien, por favor amor no me dejes de nuevo – mientras sentía mi coño palpitar anunciando que mi orgasmo se acercaba.

\- Nunca más me alejaré de ti amor, vente conmigo Serena – y no necesité nada más, sentí como el interior de mi coño se contraía alrededor de su polla aprisionándolo, mientras gritábamos nuestros nombres, saber que su semilla inundaba cada parte de mi interior hizo que volviera a respirar de nuevo, que volviera a vivir.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados, controlando nuestra respiración, dándonos caricias mientras disfrutábamos del silencio que nos envolvía, sé que tenía que regresar a casa, los chicos me esperaban para salir a celebrar lo bien que salió la gala, pero lo único que deseaba era quedarme entre los brazos de Darien toda la noche, así que comencé a acomodarme cuando a mis oídos llegó el sonido de mi celular, Darien se paró y cuando regresó traía en su mano mi móvil – Creo que deberías contestar Princesa – dijo el tiempo que me tendía el celular, sin mirar la pantalla para saber quién era contesté – ¿Qué pasó? – tuve que alejar un poco el aparato de mi oído para así poder seguir escuchando, del otro lado de la línea estaba una histérica Hotaru gritando a todo pulmón que donde diablos estaba, con quien, que hacía y porque no le había avisado, debo decir que esa pequeña tenía un vocabulario mil veces peor al de un camionero, hubo varias palabras que ni tan siquiera supe que significaban y por mi propio bien no se lo iba a preguntar, Darien estaba sentado atrás de mí rodeándome con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y dándome besos en mi cuello.

\- Hotaru – dije entre suspiros – estoy bien, no voy a llegar hoy a casa necesito tiempo y estar a solas, por favor – sé que le estaba mintiendo, pero ya tenía bastante con todo lo que acababa de vivir como para añadir a Hotaru en su estado, la quería como a una hermana, pero sentía que algunas veces interfería demasiado en mi vida y en estos momentos sabía que si se enteraba de lo que pasó se metería hasta que sucediera lo que ella consideraba mejor para mí, estar lejos de Darien, y yo no quería estar sin él – Hotaru, no voy a volver a casa discúlpame con todos, sobre todo con Seiya – los brazos que me rodeaban se tensaron por un momento, me preocupe, pero más cuando Hotaru comenzó a tratar de controlarme – Hey Hotaru, es mi vida, ¿comprendes? ¡mi vida!, eres mi amiga y asistente pero no tengo porque darte cuentas ni a ti ni a nadie – hecha una furia corté la llamada y lancé el celular lo más lejos que pude, Darien me abrazó fuertemente y me acunó en su pecho mientras daba caricias lentas en mi espalda y besaba mis cabellos.

\- Ya Princesa, tranquila, por favor no te pongas así – mientras seguía con sus caricias – no sé qué pasa pero no quiero que estés así – su voz se escuchaba algo triste y decidí que nada podría arruinarme este día, hoy Darien me había pedido regresar y aún teníamos mucho que aclarar.

Tenía que hablar con Seiya, él era el único que se merecía una explicación y unas disculpas, se supone que teníamos intentando tener algo más que amistad hace poco más de un año y aun así nunca pasamos más allá de unos cuantos roces de labios, sabía que él me entendería, él sabía que yo seguía amando a Darien y que si estaba intentándolo con él era porque él me lo había pedido y aun así siempre me dejó la opción de seguir con nuestra amistad por si yo decidía luchar por Darien. Hotaru por otro lado iba a ser diferente, sabía que ella seguía enamorada/obsesionada con Darien y eso era un gran problema, sabía que no solo se enojaría, sino que tomaría parte para separarnos.

\- Amor, Princesa ¿en qué piensas? – me preguntó Darien mientras me daba un beso – te has quedado pensativa por mucho rato y sinceramente estoy algo ansioso, sé que debemos hablar pero al parecer la llamada te afectó más de lo que creí – tomó mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a besar cada dedo.

\- Lo siento, Amor –su reacción fue una grandiosa sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos inigualable, yo solo pude abrazarlo – es solo que debo hablar con Seiya – a la mención de ese nombre frunció el ceño mismo que acaricié para que dejara de hacerlo – no te pongas así, es solo un amigo, él sabe cuánto te amo y siempre me dijo que luchara por ti, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, la que me preocupa es Hotaru – apenas escuchó su nombre soltó un suspiro y me abrazó – ella aún cree que le perteneces y no sé qué vaya a hacer para separarnos, la vez pasada sembró muchas inseguridades y ayudó a Diamante

\- Princesa, esta vez no la dejaremos entrar a nuestra vida – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a repartir besos por toda ella – viviremos en nuestra casa solos, ya hablé con papás y están de acuerdo conmigo – me quedé sorprendida, ya que nuestros padres no sabían que estábamos separados – Amor, yo les comenté todo cuando me fui de la casa, ellos estaban al tanto de nuestra situación, solo les pedí tiempo para que lo nuestro se arreglara, yo estaba seguro de mi amor por ti y de que este nunca cambiaría, solo necesitaba tiempo.

¿Tiempo necesitaba tiempo? ¿y yo qué?, sé que estoy sobre actuando, sabía que yo también necesitaba tiempo para poder sobreponerme a todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo, el embarazo, el cambio de país, la presión de Diamante, su acoso, las inseguridades, el no vivir solos, el que Hotaru y Diamante estuvieran a todas horas ahí, metiéndose, opinando, alejándonos, lo entendía pero eso no impedía que me sintiera un poco desplazada, yo no le había dicho a nuestros padres para no preocuparlos, los intereses no solo personales estaban ahí, sino también los de la empresa, nuestras empresas estaban fusionándose en esos tiempos y cualquier cambio en nuestra relación era un quiebre en las empresas. Pasamos la noche platicando acerca de nosotros, me comentó porque llevaba siempre a una chica diferente a las galas y por muy increíble que sea siempre logró su cometido, el ponerme celosa, sabía que debería enojarme con él pero más que nada estaba feliz por tenerlo a mi lado.

Ninguno de los dos habíamos ido a un terapeuta para superar nuestra pérdida y quedamos de acuerdo que tendríamos que comenzar a ir, así como en que tendríamos que cuidarnos para no quedar embarazados, sabíamos que no habíamos utilizado protección esta vez pero no por ello no lo haríamos las siguientes veces, sabíamos que podría quedar encinta pero Darien no quería que tomara la pastilla del día siguiente porque yo era muy susceptible a la sustancia activa, él no deseaba que me la pasara sufriendo todos los efectos secundarios, así que nos protegeríamos de ahora en adelante y si al final estaba embarazada de nuevo, lo tendríamos.

Dormir nuevamente junto a él después de todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados fue maravilloso, despertar envuelta entre sus brazos escuchando el palpitar de su corazón y sentir su respiración era refrescante, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que extrañaba a Darien en mi vida, ni todo el esfuerzo que hice al decirme una y otra vez que lo mejor para nosotros era estar separados, adoraba a este hombre con toda mi alma, era parte de mí y era imposible no sentirme completa a su lado. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue besarme y decirme una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba, haciendo que cada vez que lo escuchara mi corazón palpitara más rápido en mi pecho. Después de desayunar en la cama y hablar con nuestros padres por teléfono para informarles de las noticias, nos arreglamos para ir a nuestra casa.

Nuestros padres estaban ahí esperándonos para platicar tranquilamente, lo chicos llegarían en la noche para poder convivir todos, ya que tenia más de 3 meses que no nos reuníamos todos con nuestros padres y esta era una ocasión especial para todos, el convivir con el transcurso de los años se había hecho más difícil, la mayoría salíamos de viaje por las empresas todos ya habían terminado sus carreras, las que habíamos estudiado por hobbie como decían nuestros padres, porque la gran mayoría teníamos al menos 2 títulos ya por motivo de las empresas, solo faltábamos Darien y yo que estábamos en el último semestre de la carrera "por hobbie". Cuando llegamos a la sala de nuestra casa nuestros padres estaban esperándonos.

\- Hija – mi madre extendió sus brazos hacia mí y sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrí a reunirme con ella – que bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando – después de saludar a mamá corrí a los brazos de papá para saludarlo y sin más también abracé los padres de Darien que eran mis segundos padres, los quería mucho ya que a pesar de estar separada de su hijo ellos eran sumamente amorosos conmigo y siempre que podían iban a visitarme y yo sin saber que ellos estaban al tanto de todo.

\- Pasemos al comedor la comida ya está lista – Gea y mi madre eran unas excelentes amas de casa, siempre que me visitaban controlaban todo con precisión, tendría que pedirles ayuda ya que yo aún no sabía como llevar al completo la casa – mis niños, nos alegró tanto su llamada hoy en la mañana, estábamos preocupados por que aún seguían separados.

\- Lo siento madre – Darien agachó la mirada y pude percibir tristeza en sus ojos – no fue mi intensión que las cosas demorarán tanto, pero ahora estamos juntos – tomé tu mano y le di un leve apretón como apoyo

\- Y tu Serena no te salvas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre el ocultarnos que estaban separados? – mi madre me lanzó una mirada que me hizo sentir de nuevo una niña de 5 años que acababa de romper un jarrón extremadamente caro por una travesura – ¿es que acaso no confías en nosotros hija?

\- Discúlpame mami – el ver la tristeza en su mirada mi hizo sentir mucho peor, mamá siempre fue mi confidente y me dolió tanto verla herida nunca fue mi intensión – es solo que no sabía como decírselo a papi y a ti, luego con todo lo que pasó sinceramente no estaba como para hablar, lo siento.

\- Oh nena, no tienes por qué sentirte mal – Gea se levantó y me abrazó – Darien hizo mal en dejarte sola, los dos estaban muy sensibles por su perdida, es comprensible que no quisieras hablar mi niña preciosa.

\- Los dos necesitábamos tiempo, sanar nuestras heridas por separado para poder estar juntos sin reproches – miré a nuestros padres, papá y Urano el padre Darien solo asintieron sabía que ellos hablarían seriamente con mi Amor, pero aun así me sentía intranquila papá era muy protector conmigo.

\- Hemos decidido ir con un especialista para que nos ayude a superar como pareja la perdida de nuestro bebé – dijo Darien a mi lado, apretó mi mano, sabíamos que lo que venía sería duro para nosotros pero era algo que teníamos que hacer para poder seguir juntos y felices con nuestra vida así como para hacer más fuerte nuestra relación – sé que están preocupados y molestos, están en todo su derecho solo les pedimos su comprensión, cuando pasó todo éramos aún muy inmaduros y yo tomé una decisión muy radical.

\- Hijos no son inmaduros, el enfrentarse a un embarazo a la edad que ustedes lo hicieron fue una decisión que demuestra lo contrario – el señor Chiba nos miró intensamente al decir esas palabras – lo que nos preocupó fue la separación de ustedes, no sabíamos como se sentían, ninguno se abrió a nosotros para decirnos sus sentimientos o temores.

\- Solo queremos que sean felices, juntos o cada uno por su lado – por segunda vez vi la tristeza reflejarse en los ojos de mi padre al decirnos esa palabra – tampoco queremos que nos vuelvan a alejar de sus vidas, siempre los amaremos, por encima de todo son nuestros pequeños

Las lágrimas se deslizaron de mis ojos, no podía contenerlas adoraba a nuestros padres por su apoyo y me sentí realmente estúpida al pensar que nos reclamarían las cosas, viéndolo desde su punto de vista entendía su tristeza, nos habíamos cerrado a todo y a todos sin dejar entrarlos en nuestras vidas haciéndolos sufrir al vernos tan tristes. Después de esa plática las cosas comenzaron a relajarse y fluyeron tranquilamente, ellos como nosotros necesitaban hacernos saber su sentir, fue reconfortante para mí y me atrevo a decir que también para Darien sentir su amor incondicional hacia nosotros. El timbre sonó y supe enseguida quien era, cuando Alfred anunció a Seiya le dije que lo hiciera pasar al despacho me disculpe con nuestros padres y sin más me dirigí a hablar con mi mejor amigo.

\- Hey Bombón ¿Cómo estás? – me tensé inmediatamente, no sabía como decirle la situación y tampoco cómo reaccionaría – me alegro que estés bien, me preocupé mucho anoche que no llegaste al antro, dejaste a todos tus amigos preocupados, imagino que hablaste con Darien.

\- Estoy bien Seiya, tienes razón hablé con Darien – no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar nuestra noche –lamento no haber llegado, es solo que…

\- Es una lástima que el amor esta vez no sea suficiente, solo espero que no me alejes de ti – mientras tomaba un rizo de mi cabello y me daba cuenta de que poco a poco se iba acercando a mí sabía que su intención era besarme y sé que debería negarme pero era lo mínimo que se merecía Seiya, lo amaba, pero nunca lo amaría con la misma intensidad que a Darien, Darien era el dueño de mi alma, de mi vida, de mi cuerpo, Darien era y sería siempre mi todo – Te amo Serena – y sin más me besó, solo pude quedarme quieta un momento antes de comenzar a responderle el beso.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado ese beso Evans – su voz a pesar de estar contenida era maravillosamente suave como la seda, sabía que Darien estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no golpear a Seiya quien se separó de mí y sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba – porque de ahora en adelante los únicos labios que besará serán los míos.

\- Debes saber Darien – mientras soltaba mi mano y me indicaba que fuera al lado de Darien – que estoy feliz de que ella sea feliz, solo no lo eches a perder otra vez porque te aseguro que en esa ocasión lucharé por ella.

\- Gracias, por estar con ella – dijo Darien mientras le extendía la mano Seiya la estrechó sin dudarlo – te puedo asegurar que no lo echaré a perder, era como estar muerto.

\- Bombón, nos estamos viendo – mientras me sonreía de esa forma tan dulce – por cierto acuérdate del cambio de horario en las clínicas, ya agotaste los permisos – y sin más se marchó, me dolía verlo irse así, sabía que lo estaría viendo en la universidad pero no iba a ser lo mismo.

Estaba llorando y sabía que lastimaba a Darien, él a pesar de tratar de darme mi espacio estaba sufriendo por mi culpa – Princesa no llores, entiendo te juro que lo entiendo – solo que no podía contenerme entre más profundos eran mis sollozos más me apretaba contra Darien y él más me abrazaba, me sentía protegida y amada pero no podía quitarme ese vacío en el pecho, Seiya era mi estrella, siempre estuvo ahí cuando Darien se fue, apoyándome, consolándome, dándome ánimos, sacrificando su amor hacia mí al aceptar que nunca podría estar con él y yo simplemente lo utilicé. Adoraba a mi amigo y le agradecía enormemente el haber entendido todo con solo mirarme, él había leído en mi mirada que había regresado con Darien y en lugar de actuar como pensé, con enojo, desprecios y reclamos, me había ofrecido su amistad.

Desperté lentamente y sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban así como una respiración en la nuca, estuve algo desorientada por un momento, hasta que recordé que estaba entre los brazos de Darien, en nuestra casa, juntos nuevamente y me sentí tranquila y protegida, nuestros padres habían ido a vernos mientras Darien les explicaba lo que había sucedido con Seiya, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que tardé en notar que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Aún era de noche y los chicos deberían estar llegando, Hotaru me hizo señas cuidando de no despertar a Darien en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hotaru? – le pregunté mientras me anudaba la bata que había tomado de la silla frente a mi tocador - ¿necesitas algo? ¿está todo bien?

\- Eso mismo quisiera saber Sere – contestó la pelinegra mientras señalaba con la barbilla hacia el cuarto - ¿en serio vas a regresar con él así tan fácil, después de todo el daño que te ha hecho? ¿es que acaso te gusta sufrir Serena, que no te das cuenta que ese hombre te dejó hace más de 4 años el mismo día que perdiste a tu bebé? – Hotaru estaba haciendo aspavientos, pero sus palabras eran emitidas con una furia contenida

\- Sé lo que ese hombre hizo, sé lo que sufrí cada día, soy yo la que vive en este cuerpo que vez Hotaru – mientras se señalaba a sí misma la pelinegra – pero si piensas por un momento que dejaré de lado mi felicidad solo por aferrarme al pasado estás en un error.

\- Estás cometiendo un terrible error Serena al dejar que Darien entre de nuevo a tu vida – Hotaru hace sus manos en puños para contener la furia que la invade – es tu decisión y serás tú la que sufra cuando el tiempo me dé la razón, solo que esta vez no seré yo quien recoja los pedazos de tu corazón.

\- No hará falta que nadie recoja los pedazos de su corazón – desde que Serena se levantó de la cama Darien se despertó automáticamente, había escuchado toda la conversación y se sentía mal al escuchar a Hotaru decir la verdad, pero estaba decidido a no huir nuevamente, en este tiempo había crecido, madurado y sobre todo se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido desde que abandonó la habitación de Serena esa noche – esta vez nada nos separará, siempre he amado a Serena y no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

\- No hace falta nada ni nadie para separarlos – mientras sonríe cínicamente – tú solito eres capaz de mandar todo a la mierda por tu falta de valor, ¿o es que lo olvidas? Fuiste un cobarde.

\- Hotaru por favor ya basta, en este momento lo que menos quiero es tener una pelea – intervino la rubia – todos deben estar llegando en este momento, nuestros padres tienen algo que decirnos y no quiero problemas, ¿podríamos por favor dejar esto para otro momento?

\- Como tú quieras – mientras la pelinegra se marchaba a su habitación.

Mientras Darien y Serena se cambiaban para recibir a sus amigos, estos iban llegando alegres por poder reunirse todos en esta ocasión, ya que siempre faltaba alguno de ellos por viajes o compromisos con las empresas, esta era la primera vez en más de 1 año que se reunían todos sin falta, el compaginar sus horarios había sido de lo más difícil. Sus padres habían estado preocupados por el distanciamiento que veían en sus hijos es por ello que después de la gala habían aprovechado la ocasión para poder hablar con ellos, así como de una situación algo preocupante.

\- Bueno y de que querían hablar ya que estamos todos – soltó sin más Haruka, lo noté un poco ansioso y tenso, esperaba que no fuera por Michiru ya que siempre entre ellos había problemas y no me gustaba ver a mi querido grillo sufriendo.

\- Bueno, queremos anunciar que al fin hay fecha para la boda entre Serena y Darien – traté de ocultar el sonrojo, porque todos se voltearon a vernos, Darien solo me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, creo que logré ocultar el rubor de mi rostro porque nadie mencionó nada – sé que están sorprendidos, pero si los han visto distantes es porque han estado tratando de ocultar todo esto.

\- ¡Mentira! – todos voltearon a ver a Hotaru, parecía fuera de si – ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Darien y Serena han estado separados desde el día de mi operación!

\- Hotaru, cariño cálmate por favor – trató de tranquilizarla su mamá, pero ella se zafó de sus brazos y se puso frente a nosotros, Darien me puso atrás de su cuerpo para protegerme – ellos están juntos y se van a casar.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – gritó Hotaru mientras se agarraba de la solapa de la camisa de Darien – ustedes estaban separados, ¡Tú no la querías, la dejaste y lastimaste! ¿es que no lo entiendes? – mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente - ¡Le hiciste daño, aléjate de ella!

\- ¡Basta Hotaru! – su padre la agarró y alejó de nosotros.

Hotaru seguía revolviéndose entre los brazos del Sr. Tomoe y no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez a Darien que se alejara de mí, me dolía verle así, me hacía dudar de lo que pensaba acerca de ella sin pensarlo cuando estaba punto de acercarme a ella para ofrecerle mi consuelo, ella se soltó del agarre de su padre y me encontré en sus brazos.

\- Estas cometiendo un terrible error – susurró en mi oído, después de eso siguió gritando una y otra vez a todos que mantuvieran alejado a Darien de mí.

Su padre la alejó y mientras se marchaba de la sala nos lanzó una mirada envenenada, me dio escalofríos y mucho miedo, sabía que esto sucedería. Todos mis amigos nos miraban sorprendidos, ninguno sabía de nuestra separación, incluso no sabían que no vivíamos juntos, siempre que venían yo llamaba a Darien para que estuviera aquí antes de que ellos llegaran o si no decía que estaba en la universidad.

\- Así que ¿nunca nos iban a decir que estuvieron separados? – preguntó Rei, ella de todos era la más directa sabía que tendríamos que dar explicaciones, pero no me sentía aún lista para hacerlo.

\- Está bien, siendo sincero no pensábamos decirles nada, pero veo que no podrá ser así – comentó Darien.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme por favor todo esto? – pidió Rei con las manos en la cintura - ¿por qué Hotaru se puso así? ¿Serena? – mientras clavaba sus penetrantes ojos en mí.

Darien apretó mi mano para darme confianza y así sin más comencé a platicarles todo, desde el día en que nos mudamos, como Diamante y Hotaru intervenían en nuestra vida y relación, como Diamante una noche intentó propasarse conmigo, como fueron sembrando dudas entre nosotros y la perdida de nuestro bebé, que trajo consigo el detonante de nuestra separación, les platiqué como es que nuestros padres sabían todo y del mudo acuerdo al que habíamos llegado al seguir fingiendo seguir juntos cuando ellos venían de visita, para no causar problemas en las empresas y con nosotros, yo sabía que tan protectores eran los chicos y no quería que sacaran las cosas de quicio y hundirme más en depresión de lo que ya estaba.

Ellos pacientemente me escucharon y aunque vi muchas caras enojadas en el transcurso de mi relato traté de calmarlos, diciéndoles que las cosas entre nosotros ahora estaban bien, que Darien siempre sería el hombre de mi vida y que entendía su frustración, no pude evitar llorar cuando hablé de mi bebé y agradecí inmensamente que Darien me abrazara y estuviera a mi lado para apoyarme. Mis amigos estaban indignados Hotaru tenía razón, él me había lastimado, pero él también había sufrido con todo lo que había pasado, ambos fuimos víctimas, no solamente yo.

\- Serena, pero es que piensas que vamos a dejar las cosas así, pasaste más de 4 años sufriendo y ninguno de nosotros lo supo nunca – Rei estaba algo dolida por enterarse de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora – me duele que no confiaras en mí, Sere, te quiero siempre estuviste ahí cuando las cosas con Yaten no salieron bien.

\- ¡Oh Rei!, por favor no quiero hablar de lo mismo, Darien también sufrió con todo y realmente no quería preocuparlos – mientras la abraza – sabes que te quiero mucho, todos son mis hermanos así como Ángela y Daniel, deberías estar feliz porque así es como me siento ahora.

\- Sere, yo…

\- No por favor, entiendan – interrumpió Sere a Haruka – amo a Darien, no solo sufrí yo con todo lo que pasó también sufrió él, es mi decisión, respétenla.

\- Serena, respetamos tu decisión lo que nos molesta es que nos hayas ocultado tu dolor – Amy tomó su mano – entiende que es triste para nosotros saber por todo lo que pasaste sola.

\- Lo siento chicos, yo… solo quería estar sola, incluso en estos momentos no puedo hablar aún de algunas cosas, aún son demasiado dolorosas para mí – trató de explicarles – no quise alejarlos de mí, pero me sirvió mucho el poder estar metida en la uni y en la empresa, Rei, era imposible no estar ahí cuando más lo necesitabas, aunque no lo creas el estar contigo, con cada uno de ustedes – mirando a los demás – me ayudó de formas que no se pueden imaginar.

\- Serena, Darien queremos disculparnos con ustedes – Souichi llamó la atención de todos, cuando entró a la habitación nuevamente – hemos dejado que Hotaru hiciera lo que quisiera y dejamos nuestra responsabilidad en sus manos, nunca nos detuvimos a pensar los problemas que eso les daría, son tan jóvenes y han hecho tanto por ella, pero también han sacrificado mucho. Quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho, han sido tan amables y responsables cuando no debió ser así – mirándolos apenado – es tiempo de que mi hija se haga responsable de sí misma.

Souichi estaba demasiado apenado por todas las molestias que había causado su hija, los padres de Serena y Darien habían hablado con él y su esposa para hacerles saber la situación y pedirles de manera amable que Hotaru tendría que vivir sola. Él siempre le había dado todo a su hija, ya que ella siempre estuvo enferma del corazón, pero Hotaru había abusado enormemente de ese poder y con él tiempo siempre terminó haciendo su voluntad convirtiéndose en una persona caprichosa y manipuladora. Era momento de que se hiciera cargo de sí misma y ver si el cambio que demostraba y la preocupación que tenía por el daño que podría sufrir Serena era real y no solo una forma más de salirse con la suya.

Las cosas de Hotaru serían enviadas en el transcurso de la semana a su nuevo hogar un lindo departamento en el centro de la ciudad, por demás está decir que la actitud de la joven al enterarse de que ya no viviría más con Serena fue insoportable como era de esperarse, no quería irse y dejar a su amiga sola con el hombre que tanto la había dañado, era inconcebible para ella el solo pensar que él la volviera a dañar. Pero ya nada podía hacerse, la decisión estaba tomada ya no viviría más con Serena y solamente le quedaba una opción llamar a Diamante antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos.


End file.
